


The Morning After

by tattooed324b21



Series: Seamless [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya watches Riley get married and thinks about their night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

All good things must come to an end

I watched with a broken heart as she said "I do." While looking at me. And I fell apart inside all over again when he kissed her.

*****

I woke up to a mild hedache and very little will to move. "Fuck." I mumbled quietly. I tried to move my arm but notice a weight draped over me. And... I'm naked. "Jesus, who did I sleep with?" I mumble quietly. I sit up slightly and look around the room. "And why am I in a hotel room?" A rush of memories from last night hits me like a train and I shoot up. "Oh no." I mumble. I glance over at the body next to me. "No. Oh no." The gir next to me turns over in her sleep and her face is revealed to me. "Oh no." I slept with Riley last night. How the fuck did I end up sleeping with Riley last night? Fuck, we must've been drunk as all hell to do something this stupid. "Oh no no no." 

I quickly manuever around the room, dressing myself as quickly as possibe without waking Riley. She groans quietly as I slip on my shoes, and I leave the room before she can wake up. I notice a few other students I barely know all looking as frantic as me. I guess I wasnt the only one to make a mistake last night.

I rush through the lobby and quickly exit with no idea where to go.

Suddenly I feel a vibration in my pocket. I pull out my phone to see Lucas is calling me, for apartently the fifth time in the past 24 hours.

"What? What is it?" I asnwer bitterly as I try to decide where to go next. Since Farkles place is the closest, I guess I'll have to go there. 

"Maya! Finally, you answered!" He says cheerily. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, you know I went to Darby's party last night. What do you want?" I run my fingers through my hair as I start my walk with my shoes in one hand and phone in the other. I can't believe I'm actually doing the walk of shame right now.

"Do you have any idea where Riley is?" He sounds mildly upset. "NO!" I answer quickly. I clear my throat. "I mean, no. Didn't you guys go on a date last night?" I ask. 

"Yeah, we did. I guess there was some kind of mix up because our waiter brought over champange and hers... had an engagement ring in it. I didn't know that at first though. All I know is she took a sip, look at me all funny and then ran off. And she won't answer any of my calls." He rushes out.

"Woah, slow down cowboy. You were going to propose to Riley?"

"No! Well, not ast night. But I was planning on it. I haven't even gotten her a ring. But now I don't see the point." He mumbles sadly. I stop in my tracks to put my head in my hands.

"Okay, um, heres what I need you to do. Call me back around noon, and don't call Riley anymore until you talk to me. If she calls you, let it go to voicemail, alright?" I command. 

"Okay, I can do that." He says. I hang up before he can say anything else and head towardss Farkles place. 

*****

"Okay, but are you sure it was Riley?" Farkle ask. I nod frantically. "Farkle, I saw her face." I say, sipping my water.

"Well?" He raises an eyebrow. "How was it?" I fight to keep a smile off my face.

"That's not what's important." I mutter. He smirks. "Oh please. You've been wanting this for forever. And it finally happened! We can worry about all of the issues later. But now, you've gotta tell me how you feel." I smile a bit and look at the ceiling. 

"Honestly, amazing. God, I'm surprised I was able to get up this morning. We just kept going and going and going..." I sigh and fall back on his bed. "Under any other circumstance might've been able to enjoy it." I add dissapiontedly. He gives me a soft smile.

"Well, honestly, she could like you back." He suggest. I sit up quickly. "No no no. Not possible. She's with Lucas." I point out. 

"So? Somewhere subconciously or whatever, she clearly has some sort of thing for you. Why else would she sleep with you?" He ask. I shrug. "Alcohol works in mysterious ways."

"Well, you know what they say," He shrugs. "Drunken words are sober thoughts.

"Well, we didn't do too much talking." I smile lightly. He laughs at that. 

"God, what am I suposed to do about this?" I groan. Farkle pats my leg.

"Well. I think last night RIley reached her breaking point, and she finally realized she has feeling for you." Farkle predicts. 

"And even if that's true? How do I handle this?" 

"Tell her how you feel." He breathes out. I tense at his words. Not a day in my life.

"I don't see how that could possibly ever be a good idea." I question him. He waves his hand as if my statement is ludacris. 

"She slept with you last night! It's not like you guys can just aviod that." I smile sightly at his determinated words.

"Fair enough." I mutter. Just then My phone vibrates in my pocket.

"It's a text from Riley." I mutter woriedly.

"Well! What does it say?" Farkle ask. 

"You. Me. Bay Window. Now." I read aloud. My heart sink into my stomach and every possible outcome races through my mind. 

"Maya, breathe. You're gonna have a panic attack." Farkle warns me. I nod and force myself to breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

"Oh my god, Farkle She seems pissed." I say eventually. "Well, it's not like she's allowed to be. It takes two to horizontally tango. She slept with you just as much as you slept with her."

"I can't get my hopes up." I mumble.

"Have I ever steered you wrong before?" Farkle asks.

"Well there was that one time junior year where you crashed us into a tree." I recall. He smiles warmly at me.

"No, you have never steered me wrong before." I say eventually. He nods and smiles. "Good. Now what are you gonna do when you get over there?" He asks. I sigh.

 

"I guess I'm gonna tell Riley I'm in love with her."

 

*****

 

I crawl in through the window and see Riley sitting there, awaiting my arrival. I shut it behind me and sit down. 

"Hello Riley." I says nervously. She turns and looks at me as if she's just realized I'm in the room and waves. 

"Hello Maya."

"Before we get into this or anything, I have something to tell you." I say, looking over at her again. She looks surprised at my words.

"Riley, last night was the best night of my life," I start. Her eyebrows furrow in concentration. "And the reason for that is, I have feelings for you. Like, romantic feelings. And I know you're with Lucas now but I can't help but think you like me too, or at least a bit, you know? And I know this isn't the typical order of events.You know, sleeping together and then talking about feelings, but I guess that's just where we are right now. So, that's me right now. What about you?" I look at Riley nervously and her eyes are shut. She opens her mouth a few times, but doesn't say anything, as if she's trying to choose her next words carefully.

"I can't believe this." She mumbles eventually. I feel my hope swell a bit at her choice of words. 

"What can't you believe?"

"That you would put me in a position ike this." She chokes out. Now it's my turn to be confused. "What- what do you mean?" I ask.

"Maya, you mean the world to me. And I do love you. But not in that way." She says sorrowfully. I just shake my head. 

"B-but last night. We slept together. Riley, we had sex last night. That didn't just happen because we were drunk."

"Except it did! It did happen because we were drunk! It was just a stupid, drunken mistake. And I love you, you know I love you. But clearly not the way you love me. I can't act like this is anything more to spare your feelings. I'm with Lucas. That's how it is. That's how it has to be."

I felt my heart shatter into infinite pieces as Rley furiously gets up and paces around to room.

"Yeah, okay. Um, I'm gonna go." I say, my cracking voice barely above a whisper. 

"Maybe you should." Riley mumbles without looking at me. I nod and turn to go.

"Wait, Maya?" Riley calls after me. 

"Yeah?"

"Can you... Please don't tell anyone about last night." She says. I nod and leave through the window. 

I race through the street of New York, ignoring the tears in my eyes and with no direction. Something I'd managed to stop doing in high school but now couldn't stop.

Honesty is overrated

*****

 

I stirred my champagne glass aimlessly as RIley and Lucas had there first dance together. Farkle sat next to me and sipped from his own drink. 

"You know you were right." I say eventually. He looks over at me with peaked interest. 

"Last night Riley sent me an email, confessing her love to me and asking me to runaway with her." I say, lifting my glass to my lips. Farkle gives me an intense stare as I take a sip.

"And why didn't you do it?" He ask, very clearly confused. I shrug. 

"She was too late."

**Author's Note:**

> This is really rushed so I'm sorry it's not up to par.


End file.
